1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to containers with lids and locking features, such that the relation of the lid to vessel is sufficiently secure to prevent liquid from spilling out. The present invention also relates to containers comprising a thermally insulating material that protects the consumer holding the container from the heat of its contents.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the rise in popularity of coffee, espresso drinks, and other hot beverages, consumers have been inconvenienced by poorly designed to-go cups and lids. Beverages frequently splash out of the lid holes from which consumers sip. To-go lids often are not secure enough to remain in place over the cup, resulting in spillage and forcing the consumer to carry the cup solely by its sidewalls.
Many to-go cups have lids that are moderately secured when sitting on a table, or when relatively stationary. Few however, manage to remain engaged and prevent liquid from spilling or leaking when the container is deformed, tipped over, being carried, or traveling in a car. Thus, there remains a need for a container that can hold liquid, with a lid designed to fit in secure relation to the cup to prevent the lid's accidental removal or spillage. It may also be more convenient for a consumer to have an option to safely pick up and carry a covered to-go cup by the lid or sidewalls.
Still further, to-go cups are often made of thin material that may be only marginally thermally insulated, making a cup with a hot beverage inside too hot to hold comfortably. The typical remedy is to slide a Java-Jacket® or other thermally insulating sleeve on to the cup. However, this a potentially environmentally wasteful solution and the sleeve requires an additional part or additional method step. Hence, there remains a need for a to-go cup with protective material in place such that the consumer's hands are always protected when holding the cup.